


good morning

by serkydragon



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lestat is naked but it's not smut it's just them being dorks, M/M, Takes Place In The 21st Century, i mean wouldn't you be?, lestat is a rockstar, louis is his boyfriend, louis is very embarrassed though, s i g h, they are very much in love, you wake up and lestat is There and Naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serkydragon/pseuds/serkydragon
Summary: There's nothing like waking up to your man serving you breakfast in bed... naked?





	good morning

**Author's Note:**

> based off a tweet by jeffree star  
> the second i saw it i was like yes... this is something our boy lestat would do
> 
> also this is the first thing i've written for the vampire chronicles so hopefully it's good aaaa i'm a bit rusty when it comes to fanfiction

Dating a rock star in the 21st century was a lot more enjoyable than Louis would ever like to admit. Not only did he get to travel to his unbeating heart's content without needing to worry about expenses, but he also lived in the safety of his partner's bodyguards who, despite only being mortal, would at least have time to sound the alarm and allow the two to escape. And lastly, while he certainly would never say so out loud, receiving countless gifts from his maker as reminders of the undying love he felt for his dear fledgling was definitely a welcome part of his new living situation. Yes, Louis' life – or the closest thing to a life that he could get – was certainly not unpleasant.

So when Louis opened his emerald eyes that evening, earlier than he would have liked, and found the lid of their couple-sized coffin wide open, it was natural for him to feel a sudden rush of fear. For when a vampire slept, their coffin remained shut at all times, and only when a mortal came across that vampire's dwelling would the coffin be disturbed.

However, the fear disappeared as quickly as it came.

Louis rolled his eyes as he saw his lover sitting on the edge of the coffin, completely and utterly naked, with only a breakfast tray hiding his intimate areas. His blond hair was loose around his shoulders, and in the darkened room his eyes had never looked more like blue pools of longing.

“Good morning, my love,” he said in his velvet-like voice, obviously unbothered by his lack of clothes. “I brought you some breakfast.” Louis glanced at the tray, not wanting to let his eyes linger for too long, and saw a beautiful crystal whiskey glass, filled with the smooth red liquid that his stomach was craving after having just woken up. Next to it was a red rose – oh Lestat, how classic.

It was too early in the day for Louis to censor his thoughts, and without thinking twice he answered, “I can see two breakfasts in front of me.”

It was only when Lestat flushed a light shade of pink that the sleepy vampire realised what he'd just said. But it was too late to try and cover it up, as his lover had started to lean in, a sultry smile on his face.

“While that may be true,” Lestat practically purred, his lips now only a few inches from Louis' ear. “I think it may be wiser to have one before the other.”

“What order would you suggest?” asked the dark-haired vampire, now leaning on his elbows in an attempt to bring his face closer to his lover's.

Lestat looked pensive for a moment. Although he would never boost his partner's ego with flattering words, Louis loved that expression of his: his brow slightly pinched and his soft red lips in a thin, but often mischievous, line. Ever since he had become his fledgling, he had loved seeing Lestat's mind at work; at the dark beginning of their relationship, seeing that thoughtful look on his face had reminded Louis that he had been human just like him, and was not the killer than he wanted the rest of world to see.

“What are you thinking about?”

Louis quickly snapped out of his thoughts to find his lover's eyes gazing at him fondly. A soft smile made its way on to his features, and he answered with a sigh, “You know what I'm thinking about. You can read my thoughts.”

Lestat returned the smile, albeit with a more amused undertone. “Not as well as you'd think, mon cher. Love gets in the way.”

At hearing that word, Louis gathered himself up on to his hands, so he was now face-to-face with the blond vampire. “You love me?” he asked, although he already knew the answer.

“Enough to discard my clothes and serve you breakfast in bed,” Lestat answered with a smirk. “Why, my love? Do you need more proof?”

Louis grinned, his emerald eyes locked with his lover's as he sat up entirely now, wrapping his arms around his naked lover's waist, the small breakfast tray alone separating their bodies. He leaned in, bringing his lips close enough to just brush the other's, feeling a shiver go down the blond's spine as he whispered, “As much as you'll let me have.”


End file.
